Our Lonley Stars
by Twinkle-Red-Star
Summary: Ithan Deller. Is one more pawn in Yoshinis plans. He will meet Rekkit Rabbit, an actual slave of Yoshini. Ithan will recive a treatment from Yoshini in which he will been granted with wishes for own pleasure. However he has a week to request the wishes to Rekkit, his guide in the magical world. But something happens in that week that force Ithan to develop feelings for Rekkit.
1. Prologue 0: An Ending For A New Begining

**[ Lost Stars ]**

* * *

 _ **Dear readers, I want to welcome you, as you have just found one of the most extraordinary adventures that are rarely imaginable. This adventure consists of 10 seasons. In which (the first one of seven chapters) will be divided into chapters treated with the utmost professionalism possible.**_

 **WARNING**

 **This project consists of a human who is in love with Rekkit. If you're homophobic (Or don´t like Rekkit to be loved by a male) I invite you to leave here quietly to read another fanfinc with maybe better development and wait for more non-gay Rekkit Rabbit fanfics.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue_0 _An Ending For A New Begining**_

Pain.  
Injustice.  
Happiness.  
Despair.

Four random and justifiable feelings. The desire and yearning of continue to live with him for the rest of his life is wrapped in a surreal dream that his mind can not escape. All, all of that made him sob as he was attracted by the gravity toward the ground as usual, but only with a few differences about to all those normal days. In those moments he wasn't with him, and he was not stepping on the ground. That was how he would end, alone, just as he reached that imaginary world, but with a little change in his life. He came with the ignorance and fear eating out of his naive and twisted mind, but now ... he would go with that smile on his face.

A smile which he dedicated to cotton clouds, to the sun of fire and the moon of cheese.

A smile that still lives after meeting a cruel but an fair destiny.

A smile that simply is drowned in love, and for that selfish feeling ... disappears.

* * *

 **So please, if you dear reader note one or two (or all) gramatical mistakes, let me know in the coments, because i don´t know to much english :* :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Strangers

**[ Lost Stars ]**

* * *

 _ **Chapter_1 _Strangers**_

Wake up and feel absolutely nothing, rather than the constant friction between four walls capturing him causes a feeling of anguish. The wind wasn't blowing, dust particles vanish in darkness that penetrate their pupils, and the only light that was visible in that small room came from a starry sky. He didn't remember anything, as if his mind had been emptied with a vacuum while memories were waiting for being written in a wrinkled sheet. He wanted to talk, but he didn´t remember how to do it. A blank picture, without qualities, without personality, without desires, transparent as a glass and also... fragile.  
 _ ***** Knock, Knock *****_ Minor hits were heard behind the wall over which he had no direction or sense.

 **-Hello? —** An enigmatic voice stands out inside the room, which turned out to belong to the boy. Apparently it wasn't amnesia, but a lack of encouragement.

 _ ***** Knock, Knock *****_ The sounds bothered him, he not only was confused and angry, also covered his ears to make silence throughout the environment, just as it does a few seconds. And now with his first wish found in his mind, exploded.

 **-Hey, cut it out! —** The noise ceased, but when everything was about to return to quiet, the four walls moved the room in a sudden and precipitous way, then returning to want peace, he shouted. Although the sky was still there, without moving.

 **-Get me out of here! —** And in a blink of an eye, his wish was fulfilled. One of the walls, as if by magic, disappeared without a trace expelling him from the dark and starry box.

- **Shit‼ —** He cursed between moans while his sudden exit did not give him time to cushion the fall with his hands.

A new personality appears while still living, giving start to his first quality, curiosity. He got up, ignoring little by little the pain of the hit that contained his head. It was then when he examined every detail of the place in which it was; Dark-Brown wood floor, windows that only showed a depressive rain, red carpet with a heddle design, armchairs of grey and brown colours, and finally a fireplace. Opposite this, there was a table with three red armchairs, two facing one of them opposite the chimney forming one "Y".

 **-Don't forget to smile and do everything I tell you... —** A mysterious voice heard to the distance through the door who was hiding behind his back. The steps were heard and it was visible how the ground trembled in their presence.

 _"I need to hide"_ He think, and quickly seek a place to hide. In the armors that monitor the doors? He had no time, jump out the window would kill him, he think in the box but it had magically disappeared. _"Come on, think something"_ It was impossible, the only option that was left was a surprise attack, so he hidden behind one of the armchairs, watching the coals which burned in the fireplace. For defending himself took a metal rod, then was when he waited, the patience that he needed to stay quiet was eternal. He waited, ten seconds, twenty, half a minute, a minute, ten minutes. How much had to wait for strangers who were behind the door came to wonder where was the guy? The guy, bewildered, assumed that not knowing the outside of that door, they could have gone in the other direction. Then, on the verge of getting up to get away from the heat that emitted embers, he heard small sounds. He was listening breathings that were inside the room. _"What the... but how could they...?"_ Another curiosity to add to the list, but for now, it was more important to survival than being curious. He was tired of waiting, drops of sweat falling from his whitish forehead were not more than the pure fear materialized in heat, just wanted to stop being afraid, so he did what most people do, he turned it into an illusion.

 **-What the fuck do you want?! —** One of the breaths ceased, becoming a huge sigh.

 **-We had to wait... a little more than ten minutes just so you introduce yourself without formalities? —** Respond an deep and enigmatic voice.

 **-Well, in these circumstances, I do not regret to be so competent as you wanted. —** Said, tightening the rod against himself.

 **-** **Unfortunately. —** " _Is who this guy?"_ He thought, while the heat prevented his comfort.

 **-So... What do you...** **—** Annoyed he asked again.

 **-I could answer your troublesome questions of scared child if at least you show me the stupid face that you have. —** The annoying conversation became in small laughs on the part of the boy.

 **-And It was supposed that I was the one who had no manners?**

The conversation became increasingly more tense, it was not a fight to see who first gave the other request. In those moments the only thing that mattered to them was learn how to deal between each other. But the patience of the stranger was just a dream, that vanished when he saw that he wasn´t reaching his expectatives, believing that he was consumed by the selfishness and drowned in fear.

 **-As you wish. —** That said, a mysterious force indirectly ordered the boy to drop the metal rod.

Then he rose up almost tussling, so that his legs do not move, each step giving was more overwhelming than the other for the reason that he didn't want to be there. He wanted to remember, be happy, have no more fear, but it was useless, he felt as if his legs had willingly forcing to move his body in such a way that he could sit in the chair revealing the face of their hosts. First man on the left, in his distance was remarkable an own and sophisticated atmosphere. He wore a hat like that Abraham Lincoln wore. Although used it in a way in which its crest highlighted with a back hairstyle, he wore a somewhat striking costume, a sack of dark-purple colour, navy blue pants, white T-shirt, black shoes, blue eyes, dark hair, and a couple of greenish-blue bangles. But when he looked to the right to identify their second host, he realized of some very peculiar qualities and whisper to himself.

 **-A rabbit?** **—** beaten by the confusion he concentrate more in appearance than in being bewildered.

Looking closely at the creature he observed more clearly. _"Oh... really, it´s a rabbit" b_ ut it wasn't exactly a rabbit, It was one that measured at least in between 8 to 9 ft. With white hair, blue eyes, elongated and quadrangular ears, a red star on the right cheek and the same greenish-blue bangles.

 **-Well, now that I see your dumb face I can introduce myself with more... maturity. —** _"Asshole"_ **—My name is non of your business —** _"Manners please"_ **—But you will call me... *drumrolls* Yoshini!** **—** " _I repeat... Asshole"_

In those moments it was too easy for the guy to create a list of insults that were dedicated to Yoshini, and also he thought that would be a good idea to repeat what Yoshini said (My name is non of your business). But he thought that it was something threshed, so he opted to show some education giving a false one.

 **-I... Issac, Issac Deller.** **—** Issac felt defeated sarting a formal conversation with Yoshini, he believe that he needed to follow orders to survive, but it was not going to be too easy master him. **—And you are...?** —Issac asked pointing toward the being with white fur.

 **-A rabbit —** Responded Yoshini.

 **-First: I didn't ask what, I ask who. Second: I didn't ask you, I asked him.** **—** He claims.

 **-It´s** **non of your...** **—** Issac interrupted Yoshini guessing what was going to say.

 **-My business? Maybe things that I want to know are not important to you, but for me they are. —** Issac was upset, he wanted answers, that was the least thing they could do since they kidnapped him. **—So... who are you?**

The rabbit nervously turn her gaze towards the eyes of Issac while that biting the lip, quickly he broke up the eye contact.

 **-...Nice to meet** **you.—** Those were the first words that he had heard of him while Issac was discussing with Yoshini. His voice wasn´t mysterious or offensive, it was innocent, submissive and tender, but equally... sad.

 **-Good. Now that we finished with the presentations will try to make you feel less... uncomfortable. So get comfortable.** **—** _"Bad play on words"_ Issac surprisingly accepted that suggestion. Crossed leg and look forward to the speech, Yoshini look at the ceiling as if he were looking for the right words to speak and begins. **—** **...What do I want?** **Well, instead of that you help me, I want to help you. You see, I want to give you seven wishes.**

 **-Why?** **—** Asked Issac without emotion in his voice.

 **-It is complicated, but if you do not want them not to worry. We can always choose another boy in your world that accepts them. While you manage to survive on the outskirts of this world.** **— _"_** _World?"_ Issac was more concerned than ever. He doubted to entrust his freedom to Yoshini, while he saw his indecision, ended his speech with another suggestion. **—I'll lend you my partner to guide you through this world, last chance.** **—** Issac has two options, obey and survive, or just try to survive. The most enticing was the first choice, so he accepted.

 **-Deal...**

 **-** **SPLENDID** **—** Out of nowhere, the force that kept Issac stuck in the chair was gone, and without him noticing a stack of papers were on the table next to an ordinary pen. Sideways he look at the rabbit looking at the floor, in his face you could see all the melancholy that he had, transmitting pure sadness. **—Signature please.**

 **-** **Remember that you are asking a teenager with sixteen years and amnesia a signature** **—** Responds.

 **-You're still dumb you know, be creative in your first signature.**

And that was what he did, he first put a star and then his (false) name ending with his last name and another star. _"I'm so fucking creative."_ Issac wanted tell that had finished, he appeared to be looking his "work" but it was really watching the rabbit. He wondered why he was so melancholic. Could it be that this work is forced for him?

 **-GREAT!** **—** He said suddenly. Then the stack of papers and the pen from his hand turned into a yellow and orange smoke leaving Issac connfused.

 **-Well... What now?** **—** He ask.

 **-Both, get the hell out of my house.** **—** Responds.

 **-Wha... WHAT?!** **—** Precipitously his chair and the rabbit moved towards the door, with that speed Issac wasn´t dared to get off. These were opened throwing them three steps down at the same time that the doors were closed simultaneously.

Out of the dark and warm room was a totally different atmosphere. It was night, the headlights lights barely could cover the street so this weren't mixed with the blue shade of the sky, the moon was full and grasshoppers rubbed their legs to create an empty and soothing sound. There were drops of rain that hardly could fall to the ground, because they were so thin that the wind carried them. Unfortunately Issac wasn't able to see all this because the creature of white fur was sitting on him.

 **-Master?** **—** The rabbit speak innocently **—Where are you Master?** **—** He was able to move a little the elbow to let him know that he was under his butt. **—** **Wha... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH IM SORRY MASTER. I didn´t mean it. Please forgive me!** **—** Quickly he rises to remove his weight from Isaacs body, and at the same time raised Issac, shook his clothes and knelt for forgiveness, embarrassed of what was happening he bent to see the face of the fearful and saddened rabbit.

 **-You know... If we are going to be a week together you don't have to treat me as a master.** **—** He was trying to act humbly with the information that had been collected, assumed that the rabbit was an assistant of that cruel man, but Issac wouldn't forgive him if he betrayed him.

 **-Re...Really master?!You aren´t joking?!** **—** His brighten eyes full of hope were staring at his face while his hands took hers.

 **-First of all, don't call me master please. My name is Ithan so... call me like that.** **—** And finally he told his real name.

 **-I... I´m Rekkit, Rekkit Rabbit. But... why do you say earlier that your name was Issac?**

 **-** **To be honest with you I did not trust that guy.** **—** He said getting up and watching the rain fall from the roof covering him.

 **-And do you trust me?**

 **-** **Call it charisma Rekkit Rabbit, you look so innocent and sympathetic.** **—** He felt a chill through inside of his body. He rubbed his arms to keep warm, but their short robes prevented him to feel comfortable.

 **-Wanna go to my place? —** Rekkit said playing with his fingers, at the same time as Ithan looked him with indifference **—** **Yo... yo...you know, it is cold and rainy outside, you can sleep in my house tonight, so... What do you say? Unless you have another commitment.**

 **-Hmmm, it sounds cozy...Wha WHAAAAT!** **—** Rekkit takes Ithan from his back to place him to his shoulders in an unexpected way. He felt like the person more high around the world, and certainly could be true. **—** **Is this necessary?** —Asked Ithan, raising his hand to his head.

- **It is the only way to get faster, besides it** **has been a very heavy night for both, so I would like to sleep more soon as possible** —He has a very good point, and even if Ithan is interested to ask Rekkit what was doing before meeting him, he will let his 'trust' to grow up.

 **-I think I couldn´t be more agree.**

 **-Well, hang on** —Then Rekkit put his hands together to hit his bangles, and of these emerge green sparkles only to fall in his feet.

Unexpectedly, He began to feel the breeze hitting his face, the rainy night was cozy and, trying to follow the advice of Rekkit Ithan grasped his face, then Rekkit take his feet to make sure that he wouldn´t going to fall. They lasted a few seconds as well and when Rekkit stops with turbulence says.

 **-We have arrived, home sweet home! —** Rekkit mutters aloud, enough to make Ithan listen him without waking up to other people in the middle of the night.

By touching his shoulders to put him down he realized that it was clear. He did not notice that Ithan was in the wall of his house with plaster-moulded back, he formed a small hollow of such a blow that he had received.

 **-OH NOO, Mast...!** **—** Ithan looked at with an angry face and raising his hand to interrupt Rekkit. He wanted to make it very clearly that their relationship was not of master and slave, because he would feel guilty doing so. **—Hehe sorry, Ithan are you okay?!**

 **-** **Yeah, but i feel guilty because my butt is on your wall.** **—** He said pointing to the broken wall.

 **-No, no, don't worry, the House is** **rented.** **—** And between features, he said **—Or that is what I want to think.**

 **-What?**

 **Nothing at all! But you know? You could be part of the decoration.** **—** He said with a little laugh.

 **-OF COURSE, whenever you want a remodeling wall with a shape of an rear call Ithan Deller, he will so it happy and** **FREE!** **—** When he said that they began to laugh, while Rekkit offered him to pass to his sweet hom Ithan inspected the place.

He doesn't know how regularly the houses are in this place, but he think his home was poor. The house had broken windows and a worn door (Apart from the hole Ithan made in the wall). It was dark when they arrived here so they just need to sleep.

 **-Are you Hungry?** **—** He asked taking a pop tart and heating them in a small and old toaster.

 **-Pop tarts? At this hour?** **—** Ithan said taking one and eating it. He stop chewing and his eyes were teary " _This is delicious"_

 **-Yep, I can´t stop eating them, they are delicious.**

They eat a bit while walk down a narrow hallway to the only bedroom that was in the house.

 **-Here you'll sleep,** **—** Rekkit said turning to the hall.

 **-WHERE YOU GO?!** **—** Ithand responds a little mad.

 **-I sleep in the room, I have a little sleep.** **—** Answered carving his red star. By how he looked, he wanted to sleep for weeks, Rekkit was really tired and Ithan would not let him sleep in a bed that was not himself.

 **-When are you going to understand big friend? You are not less than me.** —He said crossing arms.

 **-I understood that part, but there is no space.**

 **-Do you at least understand that you only measure between 8 and 9 feet, and this is your home?**

Then without nobody realized, Ithan was lying on the floor of the room of Rekkit, and he was in bed trying to fall asleep.

 **-Ithan?** —Says Rekkit wrapped in blankets that couldn´t cover his legs. His voice was secure, but lazy.

 **-Tell me.** —He responds stopping look at the celling to observe him warped in darkness.

 **-Thank you.** —He said finally.

 **-Why?** —Ithan asks.

 **-For being such a good person with me.** —Ithan blush a little when he says it, and he tried to hide his face in the darkness.

 **-There is nothing for that thank...** —But it was too late, he was fast asleep, he noticed by the snoring he did. **—Good nights Rekkit. —** Whispered.

Ithan stayed with the desire even more to talk with him about this world, but he knew that tomorrow was going to be an special day. And thinking that he fell asleep, smiling, under the white blankets.


End file.
